


Fl4k Has A Proposition

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Frottage, Implied Zerhys, Moustache Rhys, Nonbinary Character, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Prosthetics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Spoilers, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trans Rhys, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: ***THIS FIC CONTAINS BL3 SPOILERS REGARDING KATAGAWA***>>>After finishing a particularly challenging mission for Rhys, Fl4k is taken to the Atlas headquarters to receive their reward. But on the way there, they realize just how interested they are in Rhys' "form". And as it turns out, Rhys decides he could use a little extra robot lovin' in his life.





	Fl4k Has A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Rhys very much at all, and I've never written Fl4k, so my characterizations are a bit shakey!
> 
> I also wrote this fairly quickly and sometimes forgot if I was writing about Rhys or Fl4k so excuse any mistakes. Also, yes, I'm aware that Zer0 takes Rhys away in canon but listen I'm a fic writer, canon is just a suggestion!♡

"Off," Fl4k commands in a gravelly tone, shooing their pet skag away from the mangled corpse that lay on the ground. "He was an easy opponent, I am insulted at the ease with which he died. Good work, boy."

A small noise interrupts Fl4k's raiding of Katagawa's bloody pockets; the burly robot twists their jointed neck towards the whimper, only to realize that they'd forgotten about Rhys. The leggy man is curled up behind a fallen trash can. He closely resembles a spider as he peers over the edge of the receptacle, only just enough to expose his mismatched eyes and now comically poofy moustache.

"Ahhhh, I see. So it is like the tail of a cat, then, you DO use it to frighten predators," Fl4k observes, straightening back up to their full height and walking over to the cowering CEO.

"Oh-oh shut up," Rhys shakily grumbles, dirtied hand shooting up to paw at the 'stache and attempt to return it to its former waxed glory. "It got wet, ok?! Water's not good for it! This was a fight, not a uh-a beauty pageant! That's what they say right? Beauty pageant?"

Rhys has managed to scramble up on his own while babbling, reflexively pushing the Vault Hunter's arm away when their surprisingly slender fingers grasp his collar and drag him up like a mother cat. Fl4k studies him closely: he seems uncomfortable when Fl4k touches him or gets too close; has ever since they first met at the spaceport. But not in the way that most others have seemed fearful or squeamish.

"That was rude, I was only trying to help. You are the most accident-prone human I have ever encountered, it is like you are programmed to hit your head on a solid object every five minutes. I must find you a helmet."

Rhys sighs and drops his eyes, a slight blush coloring his pale cheeks as he attempts to dust off his dress shirt, to no avail. Fl4k cocks their head, curious at the change in skin color but keeping any questions to themselves.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I really am, it's just uh....just a little difficult to focus after almost being murdered by an a-hole. Thanks, I definitely should've said that earlier. Anyways ha, let's go back inside and get your reward! ANYTHING you want, you can have!"

Rhys gesticulates wildly while he talks, making a beeline for the main Atlas tower. Fl4k carefully studies him from behind, lost in thought yet still tracking the one-sided conversation. It seems that Rhys just can't let any moment stay silent; he's always in a nervous tizzy, flustered or confused. Fl4k finds themselves staring at the slender legs more than once, not to mention the man's rear. Everything about Rhys is small and slim and soft, as opposed to Fl4k's sheer brute strength, bulky metal, and deadly intimidation.

Fl4k feels an intense curiosity building as their software offers various possibilities of what Rhys might look like naked.

"-but I don't think the coffee is that great, y'know, it's just too STRONG, it needs like ten sugars at LEAST to be drinkable!"

"If I had the ability to taste I am sure I would agree," Fl4k says, following Rhys into the elevator. "My apologies for interrupting, but I have a question."

"Oh, you wanna ask boring little old me something? Well fire away, my friend!" Rhys almost squeaks, shooting two excited finger guns and blushing yet again. 

Fl4k pauses for a few seconds before asking, trying to determine the best course of action. From what they've been able to gather, there's a sort of ritual that humans follow before mating. It usually includes food or gifts - or some sort of event - before the intercourse.

But then again, their only template so far has been Moxxi, and her straightforward approach seems to work every time. 

"I find your form incredibly pleasant, and desire to see your bare skin. Would you like to mate?"

No immediate answer is forthcoming; Fl4k patiently waits while Rhys just stares in abject shock. The silence lasts at least ten awkward seconds before he finally starts to splutter.

"I-I...you...oh my god....oh my GOD....you actually w-want to....you want to fu-huhhhh I mean mate with, have sex with...ME?" His face is a bright tomato hue now, all the way from the tips of his ears down to where his collar meets his smooth tattooed skin.

"Have I offended you? I am not familiar with how your species initiates sexual relations."

"H-holy crap NO! No! I-oho my GOD I would LOVE to! You have NO idea how sexy I think you are! B-but I uhhh...hm. Well you see, Zer0 and I, we...we uh, we kind of have a 'thing'. So I need to ask them first. We haven't really had that exclusivity conversation yet."

"I understand. I would not think of imposing upon an existing bond," Fl4k returns, petting Mr. Chew as Rhys twists his fingers in pure, unadulterated glee. The elevator stops and Rhys bolts out into his office, Fl4k following and drawing stares of awe from the soldiers guarding the entrance.

"Thank you, Vault Hunter/  
You protected Rhys for me/  
I owe you one, bro."

Zer0 materializes next to Fl4k, startling Rhys and making him trip over his own feet. He straightens and turns to the trio, looking unsure of what to say, so Fl4k takes matters into their own hands.

"Zer0, Rhys has told me that you two are a 'thing'. I am acutely interested in mating with him and would like your opinion on the subject. That ass....it is tempting beyond belief."

Rhys is rearranging things on his desk, trying to appear disinterested and innocent all while glancing over every few seconds to watch the conversation unfold. 

"Yes, I overheard/  
The conversation, Rhys did/  
Not turn off his comm."

"Ohhhhh.....oh, ohhh no," Rhys whispers, now turning white as a sheet. "Oh god I hope Lorelei and everyone else didn't hear all that...."

"Oh, they did," Zer0 states in a matter-of-fact tone, no spite obvious in their dulcet voice. "As for the mating / I am fine with it, but please / Get him froyo first."

Fl4k nods while Rhys buries his face in his hands.

"Of course. I would not dream of breeding Rhys without a gift to bestow upon him."

Rhys is gaping again, momentarily forgetting why he was embarrassed.

"B-breed? Oh my god that's so hot," he weakly shudders, looking as if he might just rip his clothes off right then and jump Fl4k's metal bones.

Zer0 heads for the balcony and hops off, offering a wave of farewell as they leave Fl4k and Rhys to their own devices. Rhys claps his hands together in giddy anticipation, sauntering up to the rogue with newfound confidence now that they're alone once again.

"Listen, I reallyyyy appreciate the offer to go get froyo, but let's get it delivered. I have an extra idea for your payment," he simpers, gesturing for Fl4k to follow him as a bot puts in their order. If Fl4k had eyebrows, they would be rising: Rhys' switch from awkward and coy to borderline promiscuous was rather impressive. 

Another thing the robot has learned is that compliments are a big part of the sexual ritual, so they decide to try their hand. "I am enamored of the way your hips move while you walk."

Rhys glances back and offers a surprised smile. "What hips? I'm a beanpole, I just can't find the time to work out and none of the weight I gain goes to the right spots," he sighs, leading Fl4k down a flight of stairs labeled 'Research and Development'.

"You underestimate yourself. Your appearance is unique, I have not come across one as slender and inviting as you before."

"W-well thank you," Rhys returns, quickening his pace as they enter a room filled with prototypes in glass cases. Fl4k pauses to stoop and study one: it's a lifelike human penis, save for the fact that it's a deep cherry red and has an attachment port.

"Soooo, yeah! This is my own personal project: prosthetics! Atlas is now the number one supplier of prosthetic genitals in this corner of the galaxy," Rhys boasts, unable to help the grin of pride stretching across his fair face while Fl4k closely studies each display. "I brought you here because I, well, I thought you might want one of our newest releases as part of your commission."

He reaches over and hits a small yellow button, revealing a case that's set apart from the rest. A sleek, smooth rod are the only contents apart from a small chip. 

"This is the AX900! It comes with 15 pre-downloaded designs, but if you want something else our team can design a um, a cock perfectly suited to your needs! It also matches your skin - or material - color if you want it to." He picks up a small controller and starts cycling through the designs, eventually handing it to Fl4k with a look of hesitant encouragement. "Go on, pick one!"

"This one is most handsome," Fl4k announces, settling on the 8th selection in. Rhys blinks. It must be at least 8 inches, and a girthy number at that. Humanoid in shape, yet still ambiguous, it matches Fl4k's unique form.

"Oh that's perfect," Rhys practically purrs, opening the storage slot and pulling out a new one just as a small blip interrupts the process. 

"The frozen yogurt has been delivered, Mr. Rhys," a chirpy voice announces. "I'll just leave the container on your desk!"

The duo make their way back to the office, Fl4k dismissing Chew to go explore the compound while they're occupied. Rhys pops the seal on his self-refrigerated treat and sits on the desk, beckoning Fl4k over to sit in his chair. He eats a spoonful and clears his throat, shifting towards the beastmaster. But before he can speak Fl4k is leaning out of the chair, taking the spoon from him and scooping up a glob of the froyo.

"If it does not bother you, I would like to participate in your feeding. Your lips and tongue are fascinating; I would like to study them. 'What that mouth do', I have heard them say."

Rhys blushes for the first time since the conversation with Zer0, pausing before craning his neck forward to take the dollop into his mouth. Fl4k hums in approval, gently sliding the spoon further into Rhys' mouth and leaning closer. The CEO dutifully sucks, reaching up to wipe at a melted stream of froyo running down his angular chin. But Fl4k stops his arm midway, chuckling deeply and pushing the arm back down. Rhys blinks; it's the first time he's heard anything resembling a laugh come from the Vault Hunter.

"I find messiness is very pleasing to my software," they rumble, pulling the spoon out and facing resistance when Rhys only sucks harder. "What a little minx you are."

Rhys finally releases in order to speak, slipping off the desk and into Fl4k's lap, cheeks now flushed with arousal instead of embarrassment.

"It is, is it?" he breathes, leaning in to rub the sugary fluid against Fl4k's cold neck joint. "Oh, I can get way messier than THIS."

Another spoonful is scooped and brought up to his defined lips, prodding at his cupid's bow for entry. Rhys moans, flicking out his pink tongue to lap at the melting froyo, letting it dribble down his chin and down onto his lap. He reaches up and undoes his tie, then the buttons of his shirt. Fl4k grunts when they see the pale skin and exposed tattoo.

"If only I had a mouth so that I could mark you with my teeth."

That's the last straw for Rhys.

He haphazardly slips the froyo up onto the desk, swearing in agitation when it falls off and some of it spills into their laps. Fl4k all but flings the spoon across the room and reaches down to work at Rhys' pants, popping the fancy Atlas belt buckle and then the button, graduating to the zipper while Rhys tries to grind up against their large hands.

"F-fuck!" Rhys squeaks when one of the hands forces its way into his pants. He wiggles until the pants are down beneath his smooth ass, kicking his designer shoes off to expose a light blue pair of starry socks.

"Mmmm everything about you is so adorable," Fl4k praises; Rhys bites his lip as his ego is massaged.

"E-even the 'stache?" he hitches out as two fingers burrow their way beneath his briefs and into the slick between his lips.

"It is marvelous," Fl4k confirms, hoisting Rhys up and effortlessly turning him, plopping him down onto the edge of the desk and reaching for the packaged prosthetic. "Would you like to help me apply my dick?"

An enthusiastic "mmmpppph!" is all Rhys can manage now that the same two fingers have found their way into his uppermost lips.

Fl4k withdraws and parts their heavy jacket, undoing their own pants and taking in the view of the CEO. Rhys' hair is slightly unkempt now, some of it sticking to his perspiring forehead. The blue cast of the aquarium and the purple tint of the dusk outside dances across his face, painting an enticing Starry Night across his hungry features. He slips the cybercock out of its container and watches Fl4k expose their groin.

Nothing is currently there except for a multi-use port. They pop the seal and it slides open, allowing Rhys to lean in and settle the dick against the attachments. It morphs itself into the correct connectivity and finally locks into place, lighting up along the sides as the connection is finalized.

"Ah!" Fl4k suddenly gasps. Rhys squeezes the cock and sets it to the 8th design, smirking when Fl4k lets out a groan.

"I-I have never felt anything like this," Fl4k says, staring down at the now fully erect cock until Rhys shrugs out of his remaining clothes and leans back on his cybernetic arm.

"Just wait until you feel this." His organic hand is down between his legs, parting his light pink labia to expose the swollen bud of his clitoris. "A lot of the time I prefer using my own dick, but that can happen later," he whines, face twisted with impatient desire.

"As you wish, darling," Fl4k agrees, positioning themselves between Rhys' legs and leaning over him on one hand. Despite being bent over, they still loom over Rhys' trembling body. Two long, slim legs are wrapped around their waist as Rhys lays back, whimpering in need.

Fl4k reaches down to guide their dick, going slow to avoid hurting Rhys. But the eager man gyrates his hips down while pulling Fl4k closer with his heels, head thudding back against the desk when the thick head pushes past his tight entrance. 

"Oh GODS!" he wails, egging Fl4k onward. Soon two inches are in, then four, then six, until the robot finds that they can go no deeper. Rhys hisses and bites his lip at the stimulation against his cervix, but considering his horny he is, he should soon adjust.

"The way you are clenching around me....you are such a good boy," Fl4k praises again, eliciting a wanton moan from the cyborg splayed across the desk. "So silky, so wet...."

"S-say that again. 'Good boy', say it," he moans, desperately humping his hips up and cueing Fl4k to begin fucking into him. 

"Good, good boy," Fl4k rumbles, leaning down closer and illuminating Rhys' face in the glow of their green eye.

"YEAH, AH, SHIT!" Rhys yelps, nails scratching into the wood of the desk as Fl4k picks up the pace. He's rocking across the flat surface now, trying to arch his hips up to get that perfect angle. Fl4k quickly catches on and hums, reaching down to stroke across a tight nipple.

"Perhaps a different position would be better for my beautiful boy?"

Rhys nods and tries to sit up, only to yelp when Fl4k picks him up and settles him into his soft padded seat, on his knees. Realizing what the Vault Hunter wants, Rhys pushes his ass out and arches his back, holding onto the edges of the chair for stability.

"Perfect."

And with that, Fl4k slams home without warning. Rhys screams with pleasure as the thick cockhead slides past his most sensitive spot and slams into his cervix. Fl4k's now warmed hands grasp his quivering hips and pulls him back to meet each inward thrust, allowing Rhys to sink into the pleasure without having to exert too much effort.

"Do not worry about putting on a show for me, my perfect boy. I only want you to be - ah, hah, yes - pleasured through our mating. You do not need to worry about a thing," Fl4k explains, arching over Rhys so that they can watch his features during the intense coupling.

"Okay," Rhys breathlessly agrees, reaching down to rub his clit as the thrusts get even rougher. Fl4k pushes his hand away and replaces his fingers with their own. Rhys flutters around their girthy dick and his mouth falls open, brows furrowing as pleasure threatens to consume him.

"I'm gonna cummmmmm," he sobs, cybernetic fingers digging into the chair material with enough force to rip straight through it. "I'M CUMMING!!!!"

"Cum for me!" Fl4k snarls, metal fingers digging into Rhys' hips in such a way that he'll surely bruise later on. "Cum!" they command.

Rhys wails as the stimulation finally sends him flying over the precipice and into his first orgasm. The tight, rhythmic squeezes surprise Fl4k, who can't help but let out a moan that quickly escalates into a yell as their own orgasm follows Rhys'.

"Fuck, fuck," Rhys groans. "I don't think I've ever been fucked that hard before."

Fl4k preens, nuzzling up against the CEO's chin and gently pulling out.

"My apologies if I was overzealous, but that pussy is fire," Fl4k observes, looking at the mess of slick all over Rhys and themselves with a noise of satisfaction. The new cock releases a substitute cum, which Rhys had failed to mention in his distraction. The creampie dribbles back out of the now dark pink lips and Fl4k shudders at the sight.

Rhys laughs and slides off of the chair, standing on shakey legs with a mischievous look on his face while he drops to his knees and takes Fl4k's new dick into his mouth. The overstimulation threatens to make them short circuit, and they can't help but love it. Rhys drags it out for a few minutes, giving Fl4k the perfect material to fulfill their obvious oral fixation. The sight of the soft lips working their head is almost enough to make Fl4k pop once again. They warn Rhys but he keeps going, adding a hand and upping the ante until Fl4k cries out and pulses their finish all over Rhys' face. 

Rhys stands, staggering slightly and licking the slightly sweet fluid off of his lips. With a wink, he moves over to the desk.

"Just wait 'til MY dick joins the party."

He squats and opens up a small safe under the desk, pulling out a classic silver prosthetic and settling it over himself as Fl4k watches. He winces; the suctioned seal attaching to his oversensitive clit is a bit much. But almost immediately the neural pathways are synced and the cock is securely fastened, extending an extra stabilizer up into his thoroughly used entrance. The final touch is the silver exterior changing to match the red paisley pattern of his arm.

"Ta-daaaaa!" he exclaims, striking a cheesy pose and wiggling his eyebrows. "Whaddya think?"

"I think it is breathtaking. Or it would be, if I could breathe."

Pushing Fl4k backwards into the chair (of course, he could never push Fl4k over no matter how hard he tried; Fl4k just falls to humor him), Rhys picks the now half melted froyo back up and grabs a backup spoon out of his desk.

"Mind feeding me the rest of this while we get our sexy on?" 

Fl4k nods and takes the items, watching in bemusement as Rhys reaches into the safe again and withdraws what looks to be a fleshlight.

"Exactly how many adult toys do you have hidden in your office at any given time?" they ask, triggering a pout from Rhys. 

"Don't you judge me!" he mumbles, straddling and settling into Fl4k's lap. "A man's gotta have some fun with such a stressful job!"

"Mhm," Fl4k absentmindedly agrees as Rhys lubes up the toy, reaching a hand down to hold their cocks together and drizzle on a generous helping of heated lube. They both moan at the friction of the frotting; Rhys can't even fit his hand around their combined girths but he tries his best anyway as they grind against one another. Then he brings the toy down and wiggles closer, struggling to slip the fleshlight over them but finally succeeding. Fl4k's head rolls back when Rhys begins to eagerly pump, watching their tips pop out of the open end over and over. 

Fl4k rolls their head back forward and they return their attention to the froyo, gathering a spoonful and bringing it up to Rhys' lips. He really turns up the heat this time, nuzzling his lips and nose into the dessert, licking all the way up the spoon to Fl4k's hand. It's at that point that Fl4k just abandons the spoon altogether, now using their fingers to scoop it up and feed it to their newfound partner.

Rhys' pace gets faster and faster; he's bleating out moan after moan as melted froyo drips from Fl4k's hand down to their leaking cocks. The sudden coldness of each droplet adds unique jolts of pleasure to the frotting, and Rhys can't help but get worked up faster than he expected. Soon the froyo is gone so the container is dropped and Fl4k inserts their fingers into Rhys' mouth, lowly rumbling nonstop praise while the man suckles and gets louder.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk!"

Rhys cums again, his thick white money shot spurting up between them in a perfect arc and painting them with even more of a sticky mess. Rhys sighs and slumps, trying to keep up the fleshlight pumping until Fl4k stops him.

"If you are willing, I have one last desire: I want to try your other hole."

Rhys, brain now fuzzy with his strong double orgasms, smiles and nods in agreement. "Oooooooh that sounds good, I always love some good anal."

Fl4k coos and manuevers the now half-sleepy Rhys up, guiding him to lean over the desk with his lean hips hanging off of the edge. Even though Rhys is already very relaxed, Fl4k can sense some trepidation due to their size. So they gather some lube from Rhys' personal vial and begin massaging his small ass, drawing a sigh of relaxation from him.

"You really know how to pamper a man," he says, raising his ass up into the circular manipulations. 

"Oh please, just wait until I wine and dine you," Fl4k growls, pressing deeper into the soft squish of the pale butt under his hands. "Only the best for such a fair creature as yourself."

During the last part of the conversation Fl4k had slipped a hand down to push between Rhys' now pink cheeks, sliding a well-lubed finger up into Rhys' warm, tight hole.

"Oh!" Rhys hitches, toes curling into the carpet as the finger slides all the way in. "Shiiiiiiiiiitttttt, riiiiiight there."

Fl4k continues the fingering, adding digits until Rhys is stretched out over three of them. By now the Atlas owner is pushing back against the welcome intrusion, groaning out Fl4k's name and begging for more until Fl4k finally decides that he's ready.

Rhys' ass spreads easily for Fl4k's now throbbing cock, on account of Rhys' state of total relaxation. As soon as their dick's ridge slides over his sweet spot, Rhys is yelping and whimpering, reduced to a puddle of overstimulated need. Not wanting to overdo it, Fl4k goes slow this time. They rock into the intricately tattooed body beneath them, burning this gorgeous sight into their memory banks for the lonely nights to come. They're normally not one for affection, but they just might have to make a weekly trip back to Promethea if circumstances allow it.

Soon Fl4k is panting, watching their cock slide in and out of the perfect ass offered up beneath them. When they feel themselves getting to the edge, they nudge at Rhys' hip and help him roll over. He stretches luxuriously like a cat while his long legs are brought up to settle on the robot's sturdy shoulders. His slitted eyes stare up at Fl4k, hair now completely mussed and moustache a bit crooked.

That sight alone is enough to send Fl4k into their final orgasm, bucking and slamming their fist into the polished wood while waves of newly discovered pleasure wash over them. Their rumbles echo throughout the spacey office and then finally die as they roll off and slump onto the desk next to Rhys' sticky, used form.

"Mind. Blown," Rhys chuckles, reaching over to caress the metal cheek while the last remnants of the Promethean sun disappear into the horizon. Now the only light is that of the aquariums, casting quivering and shifting patterns of various blue shimmers over the exhausted couple.

"Blown to motherfucking hell," Fl4k agrees, content to just bask in the afterglow and watch the abundant stars emerge in the darkening sky.

The ever-burning celestial bodies are beautiful, but not quite as perfect as the star lying next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <333


End file.
